New Darkness
by JayneNitsche
Summary: Voldemort is trying to rule the world and one boy stands in his way. This we know, but when Voldemort decides its time to bring a new darkness in to the game. In Voldemorts quest to rule the world, he will call on one of the most feared witches this world has ever seen. Now what will the boy who lived do? Relationships are found and loyaltys are tested. Harry/Draco, slash and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I do not own anything and this story does not follow the books or the movies.**

It was close to Christmas and everyone just wanted to leave and go home much like myself, Draco Malfoy. It was just like a normal potions class until Potter decided to blow up yet another potion, a potion we learned in first year of school at Hogwarts. So this is where this all begins after potions class.

Once the hall was clear of everyone I said, "Hey scare head how could you manage to blow up a simple sleeping draft!"

"Bugger off Malfoy!" Potter said annoyed.

"What's the matter Potter, did your friends abandon you like your parents did." I said in a baby tone. And that's all it took, he turned around and throw a punch right at my nose but I caught his fist, so he throw another punch with his other hand, knocking me down to the ground. Once I hit the ground Potter was on top of me pinning my hand above my head.

"Take that back Malfoy!" He screamed at me with rage.

"Why should I?" I screamed right back. And what happened next shocked me to the core. He bent down and places a kiss on my lips. At first I was confused then as he continues to kiss me I started to kiss him back. I was so into it that I let a moan escape my throat. That was when I started to freaked out and through him off me roughly and ran for the dorms like something was chasing me and as I ran all I could think about how good that felt and how wrong it was that I enjoyed it.

As soon as I was in my dorms is slammed the door of my room and slid down the door. "Shit!" I cursed as I ran my hands though my hair. "Oh Merlin what's happening?" I said, covering my eyes with my hands well thinking about the kiss. "What am I going to do? " I kept saying over and over again in my head.

I know I couldn't let this get to me, it can't so what was I going to do. So I stayed there for a while just think at what I could and then the thought hit me why don't I just pretend it never happened then just maybe I could do this, because I was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't feel.

So I got up and started to get ready for my next class that I unfortunately shared with Potter, But I won't let that effect me because I was a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't feel.

 **~€~.**

When I was walking down the hall towards charms class I started to get nervous but I just shoved the feeling away and put on my Malfoy mask and walked in to the class room like I owned it. As I walked down the rows of desks I saw Potter looking straight at me and when I glared at him he just smirked at me like I was his pray, which made me look away a little startled and walked the rest of the way to my seat, which to my discomfort was right in front of him.

As I sat down in my chair I could feel his eyes on me making me shift uncomfortable under his intense stare. "Are you ok?" Blaise whispered as class began.

"Ya I'm all right." I whispered back, a bit stiffly because I could still feel his eyes on my back so I shuffled a bit more and Blaise looked at me funny but said nothing which I was thankful for.

~€~.

Once class ended I packed my stuff as quickly as I could but when I left the room and headed down the hall and when I went down a deserted hall Potter came up to me and shoved me up against the wall. "Watch where you're going Potter!" I snapped, at his back as he walked on like nothing happened. But after I had said that he stopped moving and turned so fast that I had no time to brace myself as he pinned me to the wall.

"Why should I when getting in the way is so much fun!" He said kissing me on the cheek and then let me go and walked off to his next class well leaving me flushed and angry that I let him do that to me and I promised myself that it would never let it happen again.

Later in the great hall I was eating my dinner well thinking about what had happened today and I was so into thought that I didn't know that anyone was talking to me until they shook my shoulder and said, "What's the matter Draco, you seem out of it?" Pansy said.

"Noting Pansy!" I said trying to cover up my dazed feeling.

"Now I know something is wrong, what is it?" She said staring me down.

"Nothing's wrong, Parkson!" I snapped at her and got up from the table and stormed out of the great hall.

Once I had gotten out of the great hall I started to run and run, I ran till my feet led me to the edge of the Black Lake. As I looked across the lake my mind started to wonder around in the memories of the past years. Time went by as the sun set and the air started to get chilly but I payed no attention to it as I continued to look out in to the lake from where I sat on the ground.

"Now why would a pretty little thing like you be out here in such ugly weather?"

I had been so into my though that I hadn't heard any one come up behind me. So I jumped up and was about to yell at the person for sneaking up on me but when I saw the person I froze.

"Cat got your tongue or something." Potter teased. As he approved me and pull me against his body before I could do anything.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" I yelled as tried to get out of his arms.

"Kissing you." He whispered in my ear.

Confused I asked, "What..." Then his lips covered mine. I tried to push him off of me but all it did was knock us to the ground. And as soon as we hit the ground he started to kiss me some more and after all that struggling I let his kiss me. After everything I did to ignore it I just let it happen.

Are kisses started out slow but then it started to heat up as he started to kiss down my jaw line and then my neck. I started to moan as he kiss my neck and when he got to a certain spot where my should met my neck and started to suck on that spot my breath hitched and a breathy moan of his name escaped my throat. That was when I heard my father's voice saying how this was wrong and that Malfoy's don't act like this and in that second all my senses came back to me and pushed Potter off of me yet again and made a run for it with half of my shirt unbuttoned.

 **End of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It has been a couple of week since the day at the lake and I have successfully managed to avoid him and in class I would never pay attention to him, I would also never insult him and that was angering Blaise enough to confront me after charms class.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled at me after pulling me roughly into an abandoned classroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled rubbing my arm where he roughly gripped my arm.

"Why haven't you bugged Potter or his snotty friends or why haven't you started a fight with Potter," and he continued on but I just ignored him and just thought about whether I should tell him about the kiss or not.

"Did you even hear…?" Blaise started but was interrupted.

"Potter kissed me." I blurted.

Silence filled the room as Blaise looked at me in a funny way but after a few seconds he smiled and said "Did you like it?" I was so surprised by the question that I said nothing.

"Well?" he asked knocking me out of my surprised state and replied a little too quickly "NO!" and I blushed a pale pink.

"Oh Merlin you did like it, who would have known that ice prince is finally falling for someone." He said smiling.

"I am not falling for him and I never will and that's that." I said, leaving the class room and walked out into an empty hall way.

"I know you like him and now I don't feel so bad for dragging you to the Christmas party that the Gryffindor are having tonight." He said following me down the hall.

"I'm not going to that party!" I said firmly as I walked faster.

"Oh yes you are because if you don't I will tell Pansy and she will be all heartbroken that her lover is interest in the same sex." He said in a taunting voice.

"You wouldn't!" I said turning to look at him and glare.

"You know I would and I will if you don't go." He said with a sly smile on his face as he cut his way in to my walking lane making me stop walking.

As I glared at him for a second then stepped around him without saying anything and resumed my fast walking to the great hall for supper.

"I will take that as a yes then." As we walked the rest of the way to the great hall in silence.

#############################################################

In The Great Hall

As Blaise and I entered the Great Hall we made our way to the Slytherin table and I sat down beside Pansy well Blaise sat down on the other side of where I sat.

"You coming to the Gryffindor Christmas party?" asked Pansy as she continued to transfer food on to her plate. I wanted to say no but I could feel Blaise eyes on me waiting for my answer.

"Yes I am going." I said in disgust. Thank Merlin today was the last day of classes.

#############################################################

At The Party

As we entered though the doors of the Gryffindor common room, how Pansy knew the password was beyond me but that's not what I care about what I care about was the masses of bodies from all houses dancing around like wild animals as a fast beat rang though the room.

"I'm going to get a drink. Be right back." I said walking away before they could answer. Once I got to the beverage table I grabbed a glass and poured some fire whisky in the cup and down it, enjoying the burning feeling it gave me I poured another drink and downed it again.

"Hey slow down there you wouldn't what to pass out before the end of the party now would you?" startled by the sudden voice I turned around to find Potter grinning in amusement.

Rolling my eyes I said, "What do you want?" I said annoyed, well I leaned up against the table and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know what I want." He said grinning even wider.

"No I don't know would you kindly enlighten me what it is." I said getting off the table making me closer to Potter then I'd like. Sure I know what he was going to say but I wanted to know if he was going to say it in front of people because so far we have only done things with no one around.

He chuckled and leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "You."

"You're playing me!" I yelled suddenly getting mad.

"Would I be playing you if I did this?" And then he kissed me full on the lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. At first I didn't respond but after a few seconds I started to kiss him back eagerly. I know I shouldn't do it but I think I should blame this carelessness on the fire whiskey.

I hadn't noticed that everyone was staring at us until Harry lead me to his room and when we got in to his room he laid me out on to his bed and started to kiss my lips and neck. I know in the morning I will regret this but I just didn't care anymore.

"Oh Harry!" I moaned as he sucked on a weak spot with no mercy. I felt his hands roam my body and he tried to unbutton my shirt but gave up and ripped it open and shoved it off my shoulders and tossed it to the floor. Then he started to kiss a trail down to the top of my jeans I was wearing and he kiss just above my pants making me moan even more in anticipation at what he was going to do next. When he looked up into my eyes as if to ask me for permission to continue, nodding my approval he ripped off the rest of my clothing.

As soon as everything was off, he striped his own cloths off and climbed up on my body and captured my lips with his for a kiss that made me moan in pleasure. "Have you ever done this before?" He asked as he opened my legs. Nervously I shook my head and watched as he reached for his wand.

"This is going to feel weird but it's just a lubrication spell, ok?" he asked looking into my eyes. I nodded understanding what he was saying, so when he casted the spell I felt a slick sensation enter me which felt strange. So when he slipped the first finger in it was a little uncomfortable but as he moved it in and out it started to feel good but when the second one entered a burning pain followed as he stretched me.

"Just relax it will feel good soon." He whispered in to my ear. Then he started to kiss a trail down my neck and torso making me forget a bit of the pain as he continued to stretch me. Then when he hovered over my painful erection, I inhaled sharply and moaned as his fingers hit something inside of me and then he swallowed my member whole.

"Harry!" I moaned in pleasure as he sucked me at the same time he hit the spot inside me yet again. The more he moved his mouth one me the more I could feel like I was going to cum, and he know it too so he kept working his mouth on my member fast.

"Harry I'm going to ah!" I yelled coming hard into his mouth and started to breathe heavily. As he lifted his head off my member and looked up at me with lust filled eyes that made me hard again. "I think your ready now." He said as he continued to move his fingers in and out of me making me even more harder then I was before. "You ready?" He asked, I looked up at him with lustful eyes and nodded my approval. He smiled down at me as he removed his fingers from me and I moaned at the loss wanting it back but when I felt something much bigger replace it I could feel the pain start and I whimpered in pain.

"Shh, it's ok it will pass just relax." He said calming me down a little. So when I relaxed a little he continued to push into my until he was fully sheltered inside me, then stopped so that I could adjust to his size. After a little I told him to move, but after a while all I could feel was heat consume me and I wanted more, I wanted him to move faster.

"Please Harry move faster, please I want it harder!" and he started to move faster and when he hit that spot I screamed in pleasure, "Yes, right there Harry, harder!"

"Oh god you're so tight." He said lifting one of my legs over his shoulder to get better angle, hitting my spot again in the process and making me moan and move my hips to meet his thrusts with just as much need. I could feel my orgasm coming so I stared to stroke my member to his thrust and soon I was screaming Harrys name as I came all over us. Then Harry started to thrust harder and soon came inside me with a scream of pleasure. Breathing heavily he pulled out and landed beside me and moments later we passed out.

 **Finally I finished it.**

 **Next up, dear old daddy finds out what happened.**

 **Until next time. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Ok here's the next chapter.**

 **I own nothing put the plot and the characters I but in the story that's not from Harry Potter.**

 **Let's begin...**

When I woke up the next day I could hear an argument going on around me. At first I thought it might be Pansy but then I remembered that I wasn't in my room I was in Potters room. I got off the bed and groaned in pain quietly as I got off the bed. I then froze thinking whoever was arguing might have heard me but the arguing continued and I began my quest for my clothes.

I had found a button up shirt that was clearly way to big on me but I didn't even care right now, all I wanted was to get out of here. "Going so soon?" Potter said seductively.

Startled, I wiped around to see where he was, only to find out that he was right behind me because I hit his firm chest, making me fall over but before I hit the floor Potters arm wrapped around my waist and caught me before I hit the ground.

As I felt his arms around me I looked up into his eyes and my heart started to beat faster than it should normally beat, but before I could do anything Harry had me on his lap well he sat on the bed, between my legs. How we got there, no idea.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered breathlessly, as his hand slid under my shirt, then slid his hand across my hip and slid on to my arse, giving it a firm squeeze making me moan.

"What do you think I am doing?" he said, and before I could speak his lips where on mine. I didn't know what was going on with me but I started to kiss him back as his hands unbuttoned my shirt. Once he had my shirt open he pushed it off my shoulders and started to kiss down my neck, then all of a sudden he lifted me off his lap and through me on to his bed and he crawled on top of me attacking my lips once more.

Then he kissed a trail down my neck, then down my stomach, until he reached my hard member, between my open legs and stayed there hovering over me. Then in one swift motion he engulfed me with his hot mouth, and moving up and down my member in a slow pace making me moan out in pleasure. After a few moments I felt him start to enter a finger in to me slowly after muttering a lubrication spell, I was going to protest but he hit the spot inside me that made me moan loudly. Once he was done he flipped me on to my stomach and lined his member up against my entrance. Then he slowly entered me and I could feel myself get fuller and full as he continues to move inside me. "Oh Merlin Harry please..." I said breathlessly as I pushed my hips to meet his slow thrusts.

"Please what Draco, tell me what you want?" He whispered in my ear.

"Please Harry... faster... please." Said moaning loudly when he snapped his hips into me, nailing my spot dead on and starter to move in a faster pace.

I was so caught up in to the feeling of him in me that I didn't realize that he had grasped my erection in the palm of his hands until he stroked it to the same time of his thrusts making me arch up into his body and moan his name and cum all over the sheets and with a few more thrusts, Harry came inside me with a shout of passion.

I was so exhausted that I just passed right out, as Harry pulled out of me and kissed the back of my neck as I fell into a deep sleep.

\- ~ DH ~ -

When I woke up I find myself all alone in Harry's bed, so I got off the bed to find that all his stuff was gone, and it hurt to know he just left without saying anything but I should have known that this would happen. But it still hurt allot, it hurt so much that I let a tear slip down my cheek, but I roughly wiped it away thinking why should I cry it meant nothing, nothing at all.

After a while I decided to get up, and when I got up I could feel pain in my lower back but I just ignored the pain in my heart and back side and began gathering any clothes I could find not really caring whose it was and left his dorm room. As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs I realized that there was no one around and then I remembered that everyone was boarding the train for the holidays. So I rushed out of the room and headed for the dungeons.

As soon as I entered the dungeons I see Pancy and Blaise arguing about something well Pancy paced back and forth.

"Shit." I said to myself, realizing that Pancy doesn't know about me being gay. With that though running across my mind I froze to the spot, trying to think of a plan to sneak up to my room and I almost had a good plan but when I was just about got to the stairs, Pancy caught me.

"You stop right there Mister you're not going anywhere. Now sit down." She said looking at me with an angry look on her face so I did as she asked because it would have been suicide not to follow what she says.

Once I was settled on the couch she began to yell at me. "What the hell were you thinking going out all night and with Potter no less!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I…" I started but Pancy interrupted.

"No, don't say a word! I cannot believe you never told me you are gay. And to think I was all alone. Why didn't you tell me hum?" She asked, looking right at me with her hands still on her hips.

"I… wait what you mean by you being all alone. Are you gay like me?" I asked as I realized what she had said.

I don't think even she knew what she had said because she blushed a bright red when she realized her mistake. "Well I…I- you see I only pretended to like you so no one found out who I really liked."

"And who do you like?" Blaine said before I could ask that.

"Yea who has caught you eye." I said curiously, leaning closer to hear.

"No, I can't tell you, you'll make fun of me." Pancy said turning head away from us.

"No we won't, at least it's not as bad as Potter." Blaine said grinning well I through a glare his way.

"Yea, you can tell us Pancy." I said still glaring at Blaine but turned my head towards her.

"Hum its- ahhh- it's…. Hermione Granger." She stammered

Everyone was shock and before I could stop myself I said, "Yap, that's just as bad."

-DHDHDHDHDH-

 **Malfoy Manor**

Everything was quit until the door of the library opened with a bang, causing to shake on it hinges. Hearing the bang of them door, Lucius converted his eyes from the book he was reading to the door where Severus just enter though.

"You need to grab your son and run!" Severus yelled, well gripping his arm in pain. Confused, Lucius asked," What's going on Severus?"

"Our dark lord knows you secret, and he wants you son because of it." Severus said grunting in pain. "What! How did he come across this information, only a few people know about it?" Lucius said as panic sent his mind wondering and worrying mode.

''I don't know but I must go he is calling for me.'' Severus said, gripping his forearm in pain.

''Go, and Severus, remember were your true loyalties lay.'' Lucius said to Severus as he left through the floo network. As soon as Severus left I called a house elf to gather Draco's things and send them to a safe place and to bring Draco right to his office as soon as he arrived.

-DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH-

As I got off the train a servant was waiting for me. A servant I have never seen before but he was waving me over. With caution I approached him and asked, "Where is my father?"

"He sent me to get you because your father is preoccupied with something else." the man said, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden locket with emerald stones that was shaped like a snake as it surrounded the heart shaped locket. "Your father also said to give you this." he said as he handed it to me.

Without looking up from the locket I asked, "But why didn't he just give it to me himself." but when I looked up from the locket the man was nowhere to be found. "Ok that's weird." I said, then I looked at the locket, then I put it around my neck. And as soon as it settled around my neck I could feel this pulling sensation then I could no longer see the train station, just blurs of bright light, and as soon as it was over I was dropped on to my back.

Groaning in pain I looked around, I could see that I was outside because I could see the full moon. A little surprised at how dark it was I got up off the ground to see I was no longer at the station but at a grave yard. A little scared, I started to walk around the grave yard with caution because it was a full moon out who knows what could be lurking around here.

As I continued to walk around I kept getting this feeling as if I was being followed, so I turned around, but nothing was there. Relived, I turned to continue the walk but as soon as I turned I saw a black figure standing right in front of me.

`Scream` I kept saying in my head but I was so terrified that I froze in place, waiting for it to kill me, but nothing happened. So I started to back away, but then the figure started to scream and rush towards me making me scram and fall to the ground. Once I hit the ground another pull, and then all of a sudden I see the grave yard fade away. When the spinning stopped I could see that I was at the manor.

Scared and shaken I ran to the manor, opened the door and slammed it shut and leaned on the door with relive. As I let out a relived breath I slid down to the floor.

"Master Draco is you ok." Said a house elf.

Snapping my head up from my laying on my knees I could see that it was just one of the house elves. "Yes, I am alright." I Answered

"Well Master has asked for you to go to his office as soon as you got here." He said as he left with a pop. Signing, I got up off the floor and straighten out my robes and walked to my father's office.

As I started to walk down to my father's studies my mind forgot all about the grave yard and started thinking about what my father wanted to speak to me about. But when I started to think about Harry I realised that everyone had seen us kiss and disappear in to his room. `What if that's what he is going to talk to me about`.

I started to panic thinking he might what to send me to the Dark Lord for punishment.

But I calmed myself as I came closer to the closed door that had my father behind it. Once I was right in front of the door I grasped the handle of the door and started to turn it but froze as I thought this could be my final time to see my mother but before I could do anything the door was yanked from my grasp.

Startled I looked up to see it was my father, and he looked furious." There you are Draco. Follow me, we must go." Lucius demanded as he walked out of the room in a fast pace.

"Why do we need to leave, is it because I slept with Potter? Are you going to-?" I tried to ask but Lucius whipped around to face me.

"You what?!" He yelled, and all the color drained from my face and dread settled into my heart. "I-"I started.

"No, we will talk about this later I must get you to safety." Lucius interrupted as he continued down the hall.

"Why do I need to- Father?"That's when Lucius fell to the floor clutching his arm in pain. "Father, what's going on?" I asked as I kneeled down on the floor where my father's withering body was lying.

"He's…here." He said though painful grunts.

"Who's here?" I asked him.

"I believe he Means me." said a hissing voice, that seemed to be coming from right in front of me, and when I looked up into the face of the intruder that was none other the dark lord himself.

"Leave my son alone!" Lucius yelled, putting himself between me and the snake like man.

All he did was grin wildly. "Grab them!" he yelled at the two men that where masked, and immediately they went to grab us but my father though a spell at one of the men that was coming towards us and he was about to cures the other one when the Dark Lord threw a full body bond, trapping him up against the wall.

"Severus, grab them now!" the Dark Lord yelled. But the most unexpected think happened. Severus threw a cure at the Dark Lord catching him off guard sending him down the hallway and the spell he had on my father lifted making him fall to the ground.

"Lucius grab my hand. I will get us out of here." He said as he grabbed my arm and he was about to grad Lucius arm when a cure hit Lucius and started to drag him towards down the hall toward the Dark Lord.

"Go, Severus. Save my son." Lucius yelled in terror.

"No, Father." I yelled, struggling to get to him but we were already gone. And when we landed I was facing a room filled with shocked faces but there was only one face I was looking at and it was none other the Harry bloody Potter.

 **Next up you will find out the secret, until next time. R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Very mature material ahead don't like don't read. You have been warned.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter characters. Just pure fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I stood there froze to the spot, staring him down. All the anger I was feeling towards him seemed to escalate with each passing moment I was looking at him. All I wanted to do was run up to him and strangle him.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" That is when I noticed there was more people in the room then I thought because there was the Weasley's, Granger and my cousin Sirius Black. I let my eyes wonder to every one of them but then my eyes landed back on Potters and I glare at him.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Severus asked, not caring that Black was yelling.

"Why should I tell you?" Black snarled back at Severus.

"I must contact him immediately because it's an emergency!" Severus said impatiently.

"What's so important that you must know where he is?" Black asked rudely.

"BLACK!" Severus yelled madly and impatiently, you could tell that Black got that it's was urgent because he shut up and gestured for Severus to follow him. I was watching the whole ordeal go on in front of me but all I could think about was my father being dragged across the floor to the one man that had ruined my life.

I hadn't even notice that we were in front of Dumbledore until I heard him.

"Ah Severus, what brings you here. Is there news?" then he looked at me with curious eyes and asked "And what is Mr. Malfoy doing here?"

"He knows how to awaken her." Severus said and Abuses face paled.

"Are you sure he knows?" Dumbledore said faintly.

"I wouldn't have come with Draco if I wasn't sure." Severus growled. That was when Dumbledore lost all the color in his face.

I was so confused, what where were talking about, "What does this have to do with me?" I yelled out in frustration, judging by their faces they hadn't remembered I was there because they looked at me with wide startled eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore spoke. "Has your father told you anything of his past?"

I looked at him confused, what does that have to do with anything but before I could ask Severus interrupted, "Albus, no I well explain everything but not with everyone here." Severus said firmly.

I looked between the two and I could tell that they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. So after a moment of silence Dumbledore sighed and said, "Very well."

"What in Merlin's name, are you talking about?"Yelled Black, interrupting Dumbledore and startling the rest of us half to death.

"That's none of your business, Black!" Severus yelled at Black with a sneer on his face. Then Black turned towards us from where he was leaning on the door frame and pulled out his wand and pointed towards Severus. That's when Dumbledore yelled for Black to put his wand away and leave the room. After an intense stare down Black lowered his wand and left with Dumbledore.

After they left through the door Severus walked up to the door closing it, then locked it and casted a silence charm around the room. That's when dread filled me as I watched Severus walk up to me and asked me to take a seat on the chair.

"I don't know how to start this, but I guess I should start from the beginning" Severus started. I could see that what he was about to tell me was going to change everything. "Your father and I were friends after we had graduated from Hogwarts and then we joined the dark lord ranks as death eaters, but back then the dark lord never knew who we were. The day after the ceremony your grandfather told your father a secret he wanted no one to know."

I could see that Severus was getting nervous about what he was going to tell me because he came over to sit with me from where he stood by the desk and took my hand in his which he never did.

" That secret was that all the male Malfoy's could carry a child just like a woman could. Your father viewed this as something amazing but you grandfather thought it as an abomination." Severus stopped as if he was thinking weather he should tell the next part but he knew he had to so he spoke up again. "That night after the conversation, your father was attacked by a man and I was the one to find him with his clothes torn and blood everywhere." He stopped, and shuddered.

After hearing that my stomach dropped and tears started to form in my eyes "Later we found out that he was pregnant with you. So your grandfather forced your father into a marriage in order to keep the secret. That night I vowed to kill the man that did that to your father!" Severus said powerfully

That's when I let out a sob and tears fell from my eyes. My heart hurt so much that I held my hands to my chest and just cried. I could feel his arms circle around me and pulled me toward his chest and when I looked up I could see Severus with tears in his eyes as well. That made me cry even harder than I was before because I have never seen him cry before.

After a while I calmed down enough to speak. "Did you ever found out who did that to father?" I asked.

"No, we never found out how it was, whoever it was never wanted anyone to know because that person erased your fathers memory of the night right after. "He said defeated.

I kind of knew that Narcissa wasn't my mother because she was always distant from me, like when I was hurt she just sent a house elf to see if I was hurt badly and I only ever saw her on special events or stuff like that. I never really cared for her that much to begin with.

But enough of that the thing I should be thinking about is why this has anything to do with me. "What does this have to do with me? " I asked wiping the tears from my eyes. As soon as I asked I regretted ever asking that question.

Clearing his throat Severus began to speak." He needs you so he can have a child with his blood, for what I don't know but all I do know it's not a good thing."

As he spoke I turned pale and I felt so faint. "But why can't he us a women for that?" I yelled, as I spoke my breath quickened until I was hyperventilating. So I got off the chair but that was the worst idea I have ever had because I started to get dizzy and then I passed out.

 **Severus POV**

I watched as he got up from the chair and I knew right then and there that he was going to faint, so when he fell I caught him before he could hit the ground. I lifted his limp body more securely in to my arms and walked out the door. Once I got to one of the many rooms I laid him down on to the soft looking bed and left the room.

After I left the room I just kept walking not really knowing where I was going, which is not the brightest thing to be doing right now but I couldn't bring myself to care Because I just told Draco the worst night of his fathers life.

I was so out of it that I hadn't noticed that someone was standing right in front of me until I ran right into them taking us both down to the ground with a hard thump. With a groan I got up from where I landed on top of this person and looked at who it was. Great, just my luck, it just had to be Black that I had to run into.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Snape?" Black yelled. Instead of getting angry I just stood up and walked away without saying a word to him.

"Where do you think you're going, Snape?" he said trying to catch up to me. I never answered him I just kept on walking away. Then at some point he caught up to me and dragged me into the closest room and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Black?" I yelled, finally losing my temper. Then he turned towards me with a calm expression on his face which unnerved me to end. What is he planning?

"What's wrong Severus?" I don't know what I should be more shocked about that fact he said my name or that he asked whether I was alright. In my shocked state I hadn't noticed that he moved closer to me and took my hand in his.

As soon as he took my hand I ripped it from his grasp and backed away from him. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously, not sure what he was up to know.

All he did was smiled and stepped forward well I step back some more until I hit the wall. I started to look for an escape but I couldn't find one because Sirius closed the distance between us and trapped me up against the wall. "I asked what was wrong?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"That's none of your business." I said breathlessly. That's when I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he pulled me up against his body. "What do you think you're...?" I never finished that sentence because soft lip covered mine and when he broke the kiss he said, "I see you watching me." Once he said that I started to blush. It's true I do look at him and image what it would feel to have him. But I am so stubborn so I won't let him think he won just yet.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I was waiting for you to make a fool out of yourself? Ever think about that." He just chuckled and turned me around and pressed himself up against me so I could feel his erection against my arse. He then tore off my robe and lifted my shirt over my head.

"Then why are you letting me take off your clothes?" he asked, then he kissed my neck and started to suck on my neck making me moan in pleasure.

"Maybe I am just hot and you're doing me a favor by taking my clothes off." I said, feeling hotter and hotter by the second. My response made him chuckle again, and when I thought I won his hand brushed my erection that was strained against my pants, making me groan and rub up against his hand for some friction for my painful problem.

"Then what's this?" he whispered in my ear, rubbing my erection again making me moan in pleasure. I had no come backs for that one. So I just spun around in his arms and kissed him deeply and started to take off his clothes off starting with his robes. Once his robe and shirt were off he started to kiss my neck making me groan and wrap my arms around his shoulder. That's when he took the opportunity to take off my pants leaving me in just boxers. Then he pressed me against the wall and made me wrap my legs around his hips, so he could rub his groin against mine making me cry out in pleasure. I pulled his face towards mine so I could kiss him and feeling him.

"Bed." He said breathlessly after he broke the kiss. I unwrapped my legs from around his hips and walked over to the bed and laid down on top of the bed. I looked at him from where he still stood near the wall watching me. "What are you waiting for, an invite." I said and all he did was smirk and undressed fully so his erection stood proudly and dear Merlin was he huge. He chuckled knowing what I was thinking, and walked over and got on top of me.

He smashed our lips together in a passionate kiss and I threaded my fingers though his hair and my other hand wandered his body. "Have you ever do this with another man?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Yes I have, now get on with it. Merlin I want you inside me so badly." I said in a breathy moan. That all Sirius need so he spread my thighs and put the first finger in after he had said the lubricating spell. Groaning as the first finger pressed in, then came the second and then third finger preparing me for what was to come next.

Once he removed his fingers he grabbed one of my thighs and pushed up on to his shoulder. Then he lined up his cock to my entrance and pushed inside me slowly. Groaning in pain as I was stretched further then I have ever been until he was all the way inside of me then he waited for me to adjust to his size. Once I did I started to move against him and he took the hint to start moving first we started slow but once I started to moan and yell for him to go faster, harder and he did exactly that.

Out of nowhere he pulled out of me and I was so close. "Why the hell did you stop for?" I said breathlessly. All he did was smirk at me so I glared at him.

"Turn around and lay on your stomach." He told me. So I did and he plunged back inside me, making me moan loudly. After many different positions we finally passed out spent.

 **Lucius POV**

I woke with a start after the nightmare I just had about the one night in the ally way. Then I realized I was no longer at my manor like I always was when I wake up, that's when my memory's came back full force. In my panic I looked around the room to find myself in a Bedroom built for royalty. When I looked around some more I found out that I wasn't the only one in the room. At the other side of the room on one of the arm chairs close to the fire sat The Dark Lord.

"So you're finally awake." The Dark Lord said as he looked into the fire. A shiver of fear ran though my body as he spoke.

"Why am I here? Why am I not dead?" I asked, and I tried to keep the fear out of my voice but fail.

"Oh Lucius if only you know." He said with a smirked. That's when he stood from the chair he was sitting on and slowly walked over to me. I was about to jump off the bed when the Dark Lord though a full body bind at me making me lay down on the bed that I was just on. That's when my fear grow even more inside me.

"What are you talking about?" I said fearfully.

He was now at the foot of the bed and stopped his movements. A grin then appeared on his face and he said, "I remember when you had just joined my ranks after you had graduated just as I asked your father to make sure happen. The reason for that was because I need you for something very important. So when I asked your father to bring you to the fold he did it but I didn't only asking him for just that." He paused and moved closer to me. "You see I need you for what one of my ancestors to be awaked but in order for that I need our blood lines to be tied together."

I looked at him with dread and whispered, "Draco." He smiled and sat down on the bed and cupped my face.

"Know you have caught on." He said leaning forward and started kissing me. Then that one night was acted out again but this time I know exactly who it was. Once it was all said and done I was left there naked and alone just like that one night.

 **Ok so this is where it heats up a little and I know that's it's a bit weird but this is how I want things to go. Poor Lucius hate to do this to him. Sorry everyone but I had the worst case of readers block that you can imagine but I really want this to work out great. It would be great to hear what you think about it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Draco POV**

 _Darkness was all I could see. "Father?" I called out into the darkness but no answer came. "Father!" I yelled felling fear and panic embrace my body. Then a door appeared in front of me and I walked over to it. When I went to open it I hesitated for a moment but then I turned to door handle and stepped in to the bright room._

 _When my eyes focused I was in my father's study but he was nowhere to be seen. When I turned to the door that lead to the hall I saw him standing there with the door open. "Father?" as I said that he was pulled out of the room and I ran to the door and looked towards where he had just been pulled moments ago. Then I appeared in the same place that I watched my father get pulled away from me._

 _I tried to run and safe him but just like last time I felt an arm wrap around my waist and the pull of the port key take me away but instead of being at the Black house I was in a grave yard just like the one right before everything happened. But this time as I looked around the dark figure was nowhere to be found. So I started to walk down this path towards this Iron Gate._

 _Once I reached the gate I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. "Draco." A voice whispered startling me. I turn towards where I heard it and found a women with Dark brown almost black hair, she was pale and her eyes where a bright green with a touch of gold. She had this aurora of evil that surrounded her making her look powerful and dangerous._

" _Come here Draco." She whispered, then she raised her hand and beckoned me over. I didn't want to go but my body moved without permission towards her, once I reached her I unwilling raised my hand and put it into hers. As soon as I touched her hand a bright light bursted out and as a reaction I closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. When the light die down I opened my eyes to find myself at the Malfoy manor but it was nothing like it should be. Something was different._

 _Then a man came bursting into the room with an angry expression on his face and in his hand there was a women she looked like the women I had seen at the grave yard but she had blond hair and bright blue eyes. Then they stopped moving and faced each other._

" _You are worthless, you can't even have a child. You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, I shouldn't have even married you in the first place. You are nothing if you cannot give me an heir!" The man yelled in rage at the woman. The woman's face was of pure sadness and betrayal._

" _YOU GOT HER PREGNAT DIDN'T YOU?" She yelled back, the man then looked away from the woman in guilt. "You did, so now you are going to marry her once you get rid of me, aren't you?" You could tell by his expression that was exactly what he was going to do._

 _Then the surroundings changed into a room I have never seen before and the woman was there again but now she looked exactly like when she was in the grave yard. She was chanting something but I couldn't tell what. Then the surroundings changed again but this time I was on the grounds of the Malfoy estate and she was talking to this blond boy, around the age 5 or 6._

" _NO!" I looked up and the man from the manor was running with his wand raised towards the woman talking to the little boy. When the boy looked at the man the woman raised her wand and a light shot out and hit the boy in the back knocking him down to the ground. Then the woman gave a great laugh as the man kneeled beside his unconscious son. "What have you done?" The man yelled, well holding his son close._

 _She grinned crazily. "He and any other male children of the Malfoy bloodline will never be able to impregnate any women ever again." She said grinning even wider._

 _Dread and horror appeared on his face. "Why do you wish the Malfoy's dead?" He asked with dread filling his voice._

 _She laughed an evil laugh and said, "He won't be able to impregnate anyone but that doesn't mean someone can't impregnate him." And she laughed as his ever so pale face become ghostly white._

That was when I woke with a start and when I stood up my head collided with something heard. "Ow!" a pained voice yelped, looking up at the person I could see that it was Harry, and he was holding his nose as it bleed.

"What, are you doing in here?" I asked as I rubbed to sore spot on my forehead, where we collided.

He tilted his head up well trying to stop the bleeding. "Well before you broke my nose I was coming to tell you that your friends are here to see you." He said annoyed and in pain. I was shocked why are they here? Are they hurt? What happened? All different scenarios ran across my mind like a whorl wind.

"What, are they ok?" I asked getting off the bed, ready to run to their sides.

"What, no apology?" he said letting go of his nose as the bleeding stopped and he faces me with a goofy grin on his face.

"Just tell me where they are?" I said annoyed, well putting my hands across my chest and tapping my foot impatiently.

"I will tell you if you kiss me." He said grinning wider.

I stared at him in shock, what was I supposed to do? I know that I don't know my way around here, but I knew I was still angry at him. So I just shook my head and started to walk around him and head for the door but then he grabbed my arm before I could leave and brought me back in front of him and smashed his lips on mine in a rough kiss. A rough kiss I melted into and wrapped my one arm around his neck and the other went straight to his hair, deepening the kiss. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

Then my senses came back and I pushed him away breaking the kiss making him stepped back but his smile was still on his face. Breathing hard I glared at him but he just grinned at my like a fool not even taking notice to my glare. "Now that I got my kiss I will lead you to your friends." He said leaving the room, not having much of a chose I followed him.

As we walked I couldn't help but stare at his perfect behind has he walked I was staring so much that I hadn't realised that he had stopped until he said "Like what you see?" When I looked up I could see that he had caught me staring. Heat spread across my neck and cheeks as I blushed. He chuckled and I glared at him still flustered. "Here are your friends." He said pointing up ahead to what looked like a living room and when I looked I could see Blaine and Pansy sitting close together on the couch well the Weasel and Granger stood in the far corner talking quietly.

At the sound of our arrival everyone looked in our direction. "Draco!" Pansy yelled getting off the couch and racing to my side and wrapped her arms around me. Startled at first but then I wrapped my arms around her as well but not after I saw Potter glare at her but I didn't care.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked once Pansy let go of me.

"My father found out what happened to yours and sent me here and Blaine got sent here as well because his mom know that it wasn't safe. Apparently they are on the light side and now they have to go in to hiding." Pansy said with a worried expression on her face.

"That's horrible!" I said wrapping my arms around her and ignoring the glare sent my way. When I let go I looked up at Blaine I could see that he was worried as well.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here ruining our Christmas." Came a rude voice. I looked up at weasel and I lost my temper.

"I JUST LOST MY FATHER AND YOU TELL ME WE ARE RIUNING YOUR CHRISTMAS!" I yelled at him, my wild magic lashed out I couldn't control it I was so angry that my magic started to shake the room and the lights to flicker in and out. When I felt arms wrap around me I calmed down immediately and the anger just disappeared. I looked around to find that Harry had his arms around me and whispering comforting words but I couldn't hear them because I started to feel dizzy and then all I could see was darkness as I passed out.

 **Severus POV**

When I woke I noticed I wasn't alone so when I looked over to see Sirius sleeping peaceful with is arms wrapped around my waist, I smiled to myself. I have had a crush on this man for some time but I always thought he had hated me. But now that last night happen I couldn't help but think just maybe he could like me.

After a while of just watch him sleep I then slipped out of the bed and started to find my clothes quietly so that I wouldn't wake him. Once I got dressed I exited the room and closed the door, once it was closed I turned around to find a small house elf waiting for me. Trying not to show how startled I was at the appearance I asked "What do you want?" I snapped at the house elf.

"I is to tells you that Mr. Dumbledore is wanting to speaks with you." Said the house elf and then popped away to Merlin knows where.

With a sigh I started towards the headmaster's office. Once I was there I knocked on the door. "Come in Severus." Came the reply and I opened the door and walked up to the headmaster.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" I said.

"Yes I did, come sit down." He said, and I sat down on one of the chairs that was in front of his desk. Once I looked up to him he continued. "Now I called you here because I need to know everything that has happened."

"Well sir it started when one of the Death eaters let out that the Dark lord was going to attack Malfoy manor. From there I went to the manor and warned Lucius about the upcoming invasion. As soon as I warned him the Dark Lord was calling me so I left. As soon as I got to the Dark Lords hide out he told us what we had to do."

"And what did he tell you to do? " Albus interrupted.

I glared at him for interrupting. "As I was saying, he wanted us to go there to get the Malfoys, but he told us none of them where to be harmed in any way. So when we arrived Lucius and Draco where about leave and when we got to them Lucius was on the floor holding his arm in pain. The Dark Lord was making sure his presence was known. Then the attack happened both Crabbe and Goyle went to get them but Lucius took them both down. That was when the Dark Lord shot a body bind at Lucius trapping him on the wall and told me to grab them that's went I blasted the Dark Lord across the room. Then I made my way over to them and we were about to leave when the Dark Lord though a spell the dragged Lucius across the room. That was the last time I saw him then we landed here and now here we are." I said with sadness for losing Lucius.

There was silence for a while until Albus said. "You did what you had to Severus. You know how important it is that she is never to see the light of day again."

That's when it hit me. "What if he uses Lucius to get what he needs?" I said panicking. _God that can't happen to him again, I barely got him back after the first time._ My mind yelled.

With that said Albus winced and said "I cannot say he won't try but he will be unable to because he is no longer human enough or he doesn't even have grant blood in order to do so because he used the flesh of a servant the blood of the enemy and the bones of his father that was a Riddle. So there is no chance of him being able to free her." Albus explained but that did not help the dread that was now pooling in the pit of my gut.

That was when I heard the door burst open and when I looked I could see Sirius in the door way. "You have to come and get help Draco has just collapsed." Sirius said before we could ask what was wrong. My eyes went wide and my heart dropped. I got up from the chair and went over to Sirius as Albus was going over to the fire place to call Poppy from Hogwarts. "Take me to my godson." All he did was nodded and headed to where Draco was.

As soon as we got there I started to fire question after question what had happened but they were all to stunned to answer for a little while until Pansy spoke up. "We were just catching up when Weasley said that we were running his Christmas and Draco just blow up and started to yell at Weasley. Then he just passed out right in front of us." She said worried. When I turned to yell at the imbecile I heard a groan come from were Draco laid on the coach.

"Draco!" I was at his side with in seconds. "How are you feeling?" I asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"I feel a little weak and dizzy." He said with a groggy voice. But before I could ask anything more Poppy arrived and told me to move aside. I glared at her but moved anyway because I knew it was not going to get me anywhere to argue with her. When I stepped aside she started to wave her wand doing some diagnostic spells on him. Knowing he will be fine I looked over towards the imbecile Weasley.

As soon as my eyes were on him he visibly paled and began to lower his head but before I could explode on him and give him a piece of my mind Sirius got in the way. "You know he feels bad. You don't have to go off on him Severus." He said.

"Get out of my way Black." I said in an angrily. I could see the hurt look in his eyes and instantly I felt bad and my anger disappeared but before I could say sorry Poppy yelled, "SEVERUS!" my head snapped in her direction and glared at her. "Don't you give me that look, Severus I need you to come look at this and tell me what you see." She said sternly not even phased by my glare.

Curious I walked to her and we walked into another room, once the door closed behind us I asked. "What is it Poppy?" I asked.

She frowned well she looked at the sheet she had in her hand. "Dose the Malfoy family have a history of being able to bear children? "She asked looking at Severus.

"Yes they are able too." I said with a frown and a sinking feeling in my gut. She said nothing as she passed over the sheet and when I looked it over my face paled at what it said on the sheet. But before I could say a thing Remus Lupin runs in and yells, "Poppy we need you!"

 **Lucius POV**

All I felt was numb, hopeless, all I could think was ' _I am never getting out of here.'_ And ' _Why did he do this to me?_ Why _me?'_ As I lay in his bed naked and alone I think back to the first time it happened and how I felt so hopeless and alone. At that time before Draco became the one reason to live I knew that if I didn't have him I would be just a shell of what I used to be. And now right at this moment I feel hollow and empty, just like that dreadful night.

"Lucius Malfoy." A squeaky voice said, startling me out of my depressing thoughts and when I looked over a house elf was standing by the bed. "I hasn't a lot of time to talk." The house elf side before I could ask what it was doing here. "I came to give you this from my master." The elf side lifting his hand to show a pure black Jem that was in its hand. "This is a portkey it will gets you far from here." It side before I could ask what it was. "My master doesn't like what the bad man has done to you and wishes you to be free from here. The only thing he wishes for you to know is that he has admired you for some time and will see you again." With that said the house elf pressed the Jem into my palm and I closed my hand around the Jem that give me the hope of getting out of here. "It well activate in three minutes. Be free Lucius." It said and then disappeared, leaving me to my hopeful thoughts but all those thoughts disappeared as soon as the Dark Lord entered to room.

Dread filled me as his eyes, eyed my naked form with a hungry expression. Licking his lipless mouth he started to speak as he slowly walked towards me his eyes still on my naked body. "You know I have always had my eyes on you ever since you were a boy, but of course I never voiced my desire for you until you left school and that was when I asked your father if I could have you, all of you." He said as he reached the foot of the bed. Then an evil grin started to form on his face as he looked me in the eye. "Your father was ever so happy to give me permission to have you." My eyes went wide with betrayal. That was when a familiar sound of a portkey went off and the room became nothing but a big blur of colors. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was the face of a shocked Remus Lupin.

When I woke up all I could feel was pain. Groaning I opened my eyes to find that Severus was looking at me like he couldn't believe I was there. "Hi." I said lamely, which made him smile and a tear slipped from his eye. That startled me because I have never seen him cry before not even when I was hurt the first time.

"I am so sorry I couldn't save you." He said with so much self-loathing and hatred.

"Hey don't beat yourself you did what I asked you to do, you know I wouldn't want a thing to hurt Draco. You did me proud." I said to him as I took his hand in mine and smiled at him and he smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you doing Lucius?" A voices asked, when we let go of each other I could see that it was Poppy asked.

"I have been better. A little pain but that's it." I said to her weakly.

"Here's a pain relieving potion, and here's another potion to heal you internally." She said with a soft smile well giving me the potions.

"Thank you." I said gagging at the taste of them but felt instantly better. That was when all the memory's came back and I looked at Severus with a pained look. "It was him Severus, Its was him on that dreadful day, and my father gave him permission to do that to me." I said, betrayal written all over my face.

"What?" Severus said confused.

"The Dark Lord was the one that rapped me all those years ago." Severus's face lost all color.

"I must tell Albus, Lucius will you be alright?" he said getting up from where he was just sitting. All I did was nod my head and he was out the door, when he left I wasn't left alone for long.

"Father?" the boy at the door stood still but when his eyes locked with mine he smiled and ran in to my open arm. "Your back."

"Yes Draco I am back and I'm never leaving you again." I said crying for the first time in front of my son as I hugged him close, never wanting to let go of him again.

 **Severus POV**

My mind was going a mile a minute so without thinking I ripped open the door to Albus's office and yelled out what I just found out. That was when Albus face paled.

"That changes everything." Albus said with dread.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Severus POV**

The room was silent, not a word was spoken. That is how it was after the news was said, both Albus and I couldn't speak for the unspeakable became reality. Fear was something the headmaster never showed no matter the circumstance but yet here in his eyes fear was embedded within him shaking him to the core.

"What do we do Albus?" I asked after a while of silence. That seemed to catch his attention because he lifted his head to look into my eyes.

After a moment more of silence he finally answered. "We have to make sure he never gets his hands on Draco." He said solemnly face still very pale.

"Should we tell them?" I knew the answer before it was even spoken. Why I even bother to ask, I have no idea.

"No, we shouldn't worry them." he said shaking his head.

"Albus, they should know." I said persistently

"No and that's final! " Albus said firmly, quieting any argument I had so I shut my mouth and looked away from him. I know this was going to back fire on us. They should know what is to come.

"Severus?" he said softer this time but I said nothing just looked back at him. "I need you to keep an eye on Draco and make sure nothing happens." All I did was nod in agreement.

That was when the floor shook violently and my mark started to burn violently. Racing out of the room I could see many Death Eaters crawling all over the place, firing spells after spells. I draw my wand from its holster and started Firing a few spells at the Death Eater that where in my way as I made my way over to the infirmary where Draco and Lucius where.

Once I entered to room Poppy was helping Lucius up but as soon as they heard the door open they pointed there wands at me. "It's just me!" I yelled.

Poppy sighed in relief "What's happening out there?" she asked.

"We are being attacked by Death eaters." I said rushing over to help. Once I got there I grabbed Lucius off the bed gently. "We need to get you out of here. Where's Draco?" I asked as we got Lucius over to the fire place.

"He was going to go look for his friends and return here but that was before the floor shock." Lucius said worry in his voices.

"It's ok I will go look for him but you need to get into Hogwarts now it's the only place that's safe." Then they went thought the floo and in to Hogwarts. I disconnected the floo so no Death Eater could get in to the school and ran out of the make shift infirmary and in to the chaos.

I dodged a few curse that were aimed at me and send some of my own nasty curses back at them hitting there mark. Looking around the room I could see that Sirius was throwing and dodging cures left and right. My Heart did a little flip flop but I pushed it down and continued to look around to trying to dodge and look for Draco at the same time.

When I found him he was fighting off a few Death Eaters with Potter right by his side, their friends were fighting with them against the enemy. Making my way over to them I started to throw a few spell and cures at the Death Eaters as I made my way over to them but right before I made it to them someone tackled me to the floor. Once I hit the floor I saw a cures hit the wall where I just was moments ago. ' _That was a close one.'_ Looking down to the person that just saved my life just to find it was Remus Lupin.

Throwing a stunner at the Death Eater that through that cures at me, it hit its mark and the Death eater hit the ground with a thump. Lupin was the first to stand and was about to help me to my feet but before he could I felt rough hands lift me to my feet from behind. When I turned to see who it was that just manhandled me, just to find out it was Sirius. Throwing a glare at Sirius but he didn't give me the time of day because he was glaring daggers at Lupin, who was just glaring right back.

"We have kids to get out of here." Yelling at Sirius, I pushed him towards where the children were. "Stop glaring at each other. Black get the golden trio and I will get my Slytherin's. Lupin cover us!" I ordered as we made our way to the children. Looking around the room you could see at least 13 death eaters all over the place fighting varies people from the order, even Dumbledore himself. There was a couple of them fighting with the children, as we neared them Sirius took out the one fighting the golden trio and I took out the one fighting the Slytherin's

"We need to get you guys out of here." I said to them once we were in front of them. "Black, where is the nearest fire place." Looking towards him.

"There is one just down the hall to the right." He said looking calming around the room and sending a few stunners to the Death Eaters that got too close to us.

"Ok, let's move. Black lead the way, kids follow him and stay close. Lupin go behind them and I will bring up the rear." Lupin hesitated. "GO NOW!" yelling at him. That got them all moving and we were heading towards the hall way. Throwing curses and stunners at a few Death eaters that came to stop us, and we soon arrived to the fire place.

"Black start getting the children out of here. Lupin help me cover him." Within seconds the children were gone throw the floo. "Let's go!" I yelled, throwing a stunner at a Death eater. The three of us got in the fire place and where flooing out of there but not before I heard, "Sectumsempra!" Then there was pain.

 **Harry POV**

Once we got though the floo to the hospital wing at Hogwarts I looked around the room to see that my friends where being pulled over to the hospital beds to be checked out. On one of those beds was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and that person was Draco Malfoy. Now if you asked me why he is the most beautiful I would tell you that it's Draco Malfoy enough said. _God he is so hot, I want him all to myself._ I thought possessively, I walked over to where Draco was standing by his father's bed but before I could reach him the fire place roared to life. Looking towards where the fire place was I saw three body's hit the floor hard.

"Severus!" Sirius was the first to notice the potion Master was bleeding. That was when Draco came running towards Snape but before he could get very far I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him up against my chest. He started to struggle to get out of my arms but I held on tighter. "It's ok, let them help him." Then he relaxed a little in my arms.

"Get him on the bed!" Madam Pomfrey yelled at both Remus and Sirius. That was when Remus picked the Potion Master up off the ground and over to the bed. Sirius face was livid but soon calmed down as Snape groaned in pain and went to his side a little worried. "Looks like you got a nasty cutting cures to the arm. I need help getting you robes and shirt off."

Remus was about to help out but Sirius pushed his hands away from Snape and glared furiously at Remus. ' _Clearly something is going on between the two.'_ I thought as I nuzzled my nose into Draco's throat making him shiver a little, in doing so it made me grin against his throat. "Let go of me Potter." Draco whispered.

"What if I don't want to?" I whispered into his ear, he sighed shocking his head but didn't say anything and allowed me to still hold him. In allowing me to do so he made me grin even wider and my heart flutter.

"POTTER LET MY SON GO AT ONCE!" That made jump away from Draco well letting go of him and when I looked to my right I was staring right at Mr. Malfoys furious face. Draco snickered into his hand at my expense. Glaring at him, but before I could do anything we heard a pained groan. That distracted me and looked towards the bed that had Snape on it. We could see that Snape's shirt was off and there was a huge cut across the top of his arm. Beside him was a smirking Remus as he drooled over Snape's exposed torso and chest and a glaring Sirius.

"Ok that should do it. Now Severus I suggest that you don't move your arm for a least a couple of days, it will be sore for a while. No potion making for at least a week, do you hear me?" She said to Snape. Snape nodded his head and Madam Pomfrey handed him a pain reliever potion and he downed it. "Ok let's put a sling on this arm."

Once she was done with that Sirius pulled off his outer robe and covered Snape with it, hiding his torso and chest from Remuses view. Snape glared at Sirius but he just grinned back at him and Snape round his eyes. ' _Yap defiantly something is going on. I will have to ask Sirius later.'_

When I looked over to Draco his face was pale, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and then he collapsed. "DRACO!" I yelled well catching him in my arms.

"Oh Dear, Potter get him on to a bed now!" Madam Pomfrey demanded, I lifted him up and brought him to the nearest bed and set him down. Madam Pomfrey started to wave her arm around and muttering diagnostic spells over him. Worry filled my mind as I looked at his pale face. ' _Merlin please be ok.'_

"Oh dear, Severus I need a replenishing and pepper up potion for the baby!" Madam Pomfrey yells at Snape and I stood there frozen. ' _What did she just say?'_

"WHAT?" Lucius yelled outraged and Snape ran over to the potion cupboard. When he handing Madam Pomfrey what she needed he walked over to Lucius and started to talk to him well trying to keep him on the bed.

 **Draco's POV**

 _When I opened my eyes all I could see was black and empty space. "Hello." I whisper into the darkness. That when I heard a feminine voice whisper my name right into my right ear. I freeze as fear runs through my body making it hard to breath or move._

" _Draco, come to me my child." There it was again but farther to my right. "Come my child, awaken me from this slumber. Realise me from this prison." Now she was right in front of me, her hair was an inky black color that framed her face and her eyes glowed a green with some Black mixed in. It was the Girl that was from the other dream but somehow she seemed darker, eviler then the last time I saw her._

" _Draco." She whispered, but this time she was right in front of. "Find me, my child." Her voice whispered darkly at me and both her hand gripped my face. Then images started to appear before my eyes at a fast rite, all I could see was blurs of pictures. A grave yard, a neckless, blood, oh god so much blood, Piercing red eyes, pure white hair?_

" _FREE ME!" The images stop and all I knew was darkness._

When I opened my eyes next bright lights assaulted my eyes making me groan in pain and cover my eyes with my hands.

"Draco?" I know that voice. "Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me?" Ok this time it was someone with a feminine voice. Removing my hands from my eyes I let my eyes adjust to the bright lights. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, yes I can hear you." I snapped out at the annoying female voice. Once my eyes adjusted I could see that it was Madam Pomfrey and Harry Potter that where there. She just huffed at me well Potter snickered behind his hand.

"Stop it, Mr. Potter. Now Mr. Malfoy how are you feeling right now?" she said well sending Potter a disapproving look. That sobered him up a little.

"I am a little sore, what happened?" I asked, that's when Potter shut up completely and giving me a funny look. "What, what happened?" I asked, a little worried now.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me with a smile on her face. "Well Mr. Malfoy your pregnant, Congregations!" My heart skipped a beat at that and dread filled my body.

"I am WHAT?"

 **Finally done chapter 6! YA! Plz Review pretty plz** **!**


End file.
